


in the heart of darkness

by satans_cinnamonroll



Series: 2017 drabbles [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Character Death, Eddie-centric, Implied Eddie/Stan, Light Angst, No Dialogue, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_cinnamonroll/pseuds/satans_cinnamonroll
Summary: It's....peaceful, almost.Day 5Prompt: fallen





	in the heart of darkness

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this during classes earlier today but looking back at it now, i'm not the biggest fan of this. however it's late, i'm exhausted, and i couldn't really care less, soooo

Everything is dark.

Eddie can't see a thing, not even his _(one)_ arm stretched out in front of him. He's grateful for that, though- he doesn't want to look to his side and see where his arm _should_ be.

All he can feel is that he's falling, falling, falling.

(In the back of his mind, he wonders if Stan felt this way. He hopes Stan felt this way- it's...peaceful, almost.)

There isn't any pain, only the distant feeling that something's missing. A slight tingle around his shoulder.

_falling, falling, falling_

There's a light ahead, illuminating the dark tunnel. Eddie can make out a faint voice, singing, low and sweet to a tune he doesn't quite recognize.

(He read a theory somewhere that when you died you'd go to your own personal paradise, full of friends, full of family. Eddie wants that to be true. He wants to see his friends again- he wants to see Stan.)

The light grows closer, the singing grows louder. His eyes start to grow heavier, limbs tingling and mind going fuzzy.

Eddie's eyes slip closed for a final time as he keeps falling, falling, falling.

**Author's Note:**

> this is Supposed to be Eddie's last thoughts before,,,whatever happens after you die (open to interpretation), but typing this up, i realize it's an absolute Mess and i apologize to those who read it. i'm normally a better writer, i swear.


End file.
